bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Yharnamites
A Yharnamite is a resident of Yharnam. Description Yharnamites are citizens, native to Yharnam. The Moon Cycles will greatly affect the interaction with them during gameplay. Lore Yharnamites are citizens, native to Yharnam. They worship the Great Ones and their miraculous old blood. The chant "bless us with blood" can still be heard here and there in the foggy alleys. People in Yharnam prefer blood to alcohol, as the former is more intoxicating. The church supply the citizens with blood, treat the sick with blood transfusion and hold the highest position in the society. Little did they know, it was their miraculous blood they take on a daily basis that slowly drove them crazy and transformed them into hideous beast. At first, the church would cover the incidents and deploy hunters to sneakily dispose of the transformed. When there were too many beasts in Yharnam, Ludwig - the first official hunter decided to arm and train the mob. Follow his call, many Yharnamite join the hunt, which is the city monthly purge. The mob, lead by the church black doctors and church servants,roam the street and hunt down the beast and the infected. Anyone who showed symptoms of the plague and their family would be purged indiscriminately in publicity. Those who had lost family and friends started to show resentment towards the hunters and the hunt. The mob that arise to join the hunt are poorly armed, they employ pitchforks, axes and shields which are ineffective against a beast. They often bring torches and Molotov Cocktail, for fire is thought to cleanse impurity. After the incident that struck Old Yharnam, the mob now hunt beast and outsiders alike because many of them think that it were the outsiders who brought the plague of blood and beast to their town. These huntsmen, however, are infected and slowly turn into what they hunt. Those who still retain their sanity, lock themselves inside and use incense to ward off beasts. Some of them can be interacted with from their candle lit window. Some of them might even ask for shelter while providing information to the Hunter, provided the hunter knows of such places. Because of their xenophobia towards outsiders, their fear of beasts and their resentment towards the hunters, many Yharnamites believe the Hunter wants to trick them to open their door. They end up getting killed by the beast or eventually transform into a beast during the climax of the hunt. Only a few of them make it to the morning. Notable Yharnamites These Yharnamites can be interacted with and serve as side quest givers in the game. * Gilbert (outsider) * Iosefka * Arianna * Narrow Minded Man * Lonely Old Dear * Young Girl * Sister Adella * Oedon Chapel Dweller Dialogue during evening phase There is a survivor in the Forbidden Woods but she can not be interacted with at this phase because the player needs the passoword from Laurence, the First Vicar 's skull to enter Forbidden Woods. Dialogue during night phase After the death of Vicar Amelia, either a message "no response" will pop up or some maniacally inhuman screeches and screams will be heard upon interacting with many dwellers, suggesting they have either been slain by the beast or transformed into something inhuman themselves. Some dwellers can still be interactable Dialogue during Blood Moon phase: After the death of Rom, the Vacuous Spider , the blood moon rise and the beast roam the street of Yharnam. Most of the Yharnamite dweller are either dead or transformed. The only survivor are the dweller in the Healing Church Workshop Village. Trivia * Arianna and Oedon Chapel Dweller states that Yharnamite use incense to ward off the beast. "Oh, thank goodness. You're a hunter, right? Might you know of a safe place? The night is long and I've very little of the incense left... Please, there must be some nice place to run off to?" Arianna ran out of incense so she pleads The Hunter to find her a safe haven. This might suggest some Yharnamite are dead after night fall due to incense shortage. * Many Yharnamites, mostly woman and children, are petrified at Yahar'gul, Unseen Village. They can be mistaken for statues but the express on their face and their behavior reveal their true nature. * The woman in Forbidden Woods is in fact infected with the plague of blood and beast and already transformed . She, along with Vicar Amelia, are a few woman who are transformed. Gallery petrified.png|petrifed people at Yahar'gul petrified yharnam residents.jpg|petrified Yharnamites petrified yharnam residents 2.jpg NaXc0jc.jpg|the old woman in Forbidden Woods Yuz49Wl.jpg|The old woman in Forbidden Woods Category:Characters